


Castle Of Glass

by wi1dmoon



Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 是部陰鬱得很美的電影，但我想要好結局。





	Castle Of Glass

他們不是第一次做這個。  
嚴格來說。

當巴比龍輕輕按住德加的手，手指帶著悚然的平靜滑進他指隙而後圈緊那些顫抖著不安的手指時，回憶找上了他們。

 

那時的他們應該還在流放營裡。  
名為工作實為磨耗的白日主要消抹的並不是體力而是意志，巴比龍沒有想過自己到底是在何時真的意識到這件事，可能是在他看著、避過、或避不過的那些鬥毆邊緣；可能是在某個舖位上被摀住的嘴裡逃出的呻吟，以及肉體傾軋的汗與精液氣味浸濕黏濡空氣的黑暗底層。  
自我的存在彷彿被碎石一點一點磨砥消滅，逐漸稀薄而空洞逐漸近在眼前。

暴力和性原來有著同樣的臭味，他想，排洩物似的臭味、屍腐般的臭味，勾在鼻尖而只要一步踏前就能用嘴、用舌頭、用皮膚用全身嚐到。  
自我即是空洞。  
而死亡的臭味填補其中如影隨行。

所以巴比龍按住了德加的手。  
下午他從幾個眼神平靜的男人身邊拽開德加。「跟好。」巴比龍低吼，惱怒在他過於粗暴的動作裡凝固成冰冷的團塊。巴比龍的婊子。男人們低聲說，低俗而怨懟，怨懟他們沒能找好他落單的時機。他們其實都聽見了那一句卻恍若未聞，那是個單純的羞辱而非共識，目前。德加縮起肩，勉強追上他的腳步而那些男人走開了，就只是走開。

他沒有想到德加會想到這樣做，不，他想過，他想過總有一天他會，他應該，他必須展示他握有對德加的主權而德加勢必將為這付出些什麼。但。  
「不，」他說，聲音很低，僅是從他唇邊滑過他與身後的德加之間僅僅數吋的距離，他按住那隻理應握著炭筆而非他的陰莖的手，「我們的交易裡不包括這個。」

德加的手指在他手裡僵硬地曲起，緊張與羞恥在掌心攥成冰冷溼黏的一灘，「啊。」他的聲音聽起來很難判斷是安心或慘澹，那太過輕微幾近畏怯，巴比龍知道自己沒有義務這麼做，他們的交易裡不包括這個，但他還是一隻隻掰開德加的手指，拉起囚衣下擺為他擦去那些難堪的汗水。

「你不需要做這個。」  
他不需要說出來。巴比龍知道，德加也知道。  
但他們其實都需要保有自我。

 

巴比龍第二次握住他的手，可能不是第二次但他的回憶並不真的那麼具有條理。就當成是第二次吧。他握住他的手，在他從兩年的沉默禁閉中被釋放之後。  
他待在醫院而德加總能有一些方式悄悄走到他床邊。  
我得到了一些不常給囚犯的信任。他說。微微彎起的嘴角將諷刺扭曲成了驕傲，但他的確該感覺驕傲不是嗎？  
巴比龍從沒問過他用什麼換來這些。他不需要問而德加不需要說。  
德加安靜坐在那裡，他們不該多談，他們甚至不該見面。但德加安靜坐在那裡，在只有黯淡火光從窗外透入的某個深夜他坐在那裡，一隻手伸進怎麼也不能洗盡所有血污痕跡的被單下，他的手指撫過男人髖部太過明顯的骨節、小腹邊緣削瘦的肌肉，修短的指甲在洗薄的布料上緣擦過那一綹細鬈的毛髮，最終在受困於囚服裡的那些肋骨撐起的緊繃皮膚上收攏。

「你不需要做這個。」巴比龍的聲音低柔如同一陣穿過窗簾的風，風裡帶有熱帶海洋潮濕熱切的鹹味，「我們沒有交易了。」

「我知道。」德加喃喃，「我只是想，我應該……我想要給你一點什麼，」他的手指往下，再往下，溫柔但毫不動搖，指腹上的厚繭粗糙，皮膚溫熱，微微滲出的汗水讓摩擦變得黏膩和簡單，「不是拿來換取什麼的什麼。」

因為你可以得到這些，因為我可以給出這些。  
因為可以就是選擇而透過選擇你我保有自我。  
我們都應該要可以保有自我即使那選擇如此之少。  
我們可以。

巴比龍停了許久才握住德加的手，或者說只是握住他的手指。整個過程如此安靜，太過安靜，巴比龍不是因為久違的熱度感覺不適而是因為安靜，他張開嘴卻沒能發出任何聲音。德加看見他皺緊的眉，有一瞬間困惑爬上他鏡片後溼潤的眼睛，然後了悟。「路易。」他短促地說，聲音很輕但他的確發出了聲音。「叫我路易。」

而巴比龍微微睜大眼睛盯著他，好一會兒之後他讓一隻手指落在他嘴角，「路易，」他抿起嘴唇，聲音乾燥又低啞宛如高潮帶來的啜泣，「路易。」

事後德加在浴室用總是帶有微溫的水洗手，順著水流沖下髒污溝渠的少許慘白竟是眩目的潔淨。他沒能注意到自己抵上泛潮的牆，而攀爬牆面的水氣就這樣浸濕了他在雪白襯衫下倉促聳動的肩膀。

 

他們不是第一次做這個。  
也不是第二、第三次，次數和記憶在時間裡都只是無關緊要的一片模糊。  
他們逃離。他們無法逃離。  
時間太過漫長，自由太過短暫。

在惡魔島他們佔據的隔間角落，在閃動的篝火不定的光影交界，巴比龍有幾次匆匆把德加的手拉到他粗率扯低的長褲裡，突兀又自然，幫我，他皺著眉，總是皺著眉就像他離死亡太近離自由太遠而他真的需要有一雙人類的手把他從邊緣拽回地面。  
德加覺得自己可能先是用手記住了這個男人陰莖的形狀，然後才有餘裕記憶他身上那些斑斕如若蝶翼的刺青，直到他完全能夠在腦中一筆一筆重新描繪出那些圖紋，直到那些顏色滲進他皮膚的觸感同樣爬進他的指尖。  
但他一輩子都不會畫他，不會再畫第二次，德加在某一次，可能是第一次或第一百次，他握著巴比龍的陰莖就像握著炭筆，他揉散那男人的精液就像揉散顏料，他仰頭看見天花板上那個胸口繪有蝴蝶的男人圖像，心想他終其一生都不會再畫他第二次。  
他不能將這些轉移到任何一面牆任何一張畫布上，那麼畫了又有何意義？

路易。嘿。  
巴比龍嘶聲讀出他的名字，德加一時茫然地看著他在火光下深邃如深海的眼睛，想要再一次嗎？他眨著眼問，眼鏡度數早已不足以讓他清楚視物，但那樣很好，他並不真的想看清太多，很多年前就已經不想了。德加艱難地試圖轉成坐姿，他的腿沒辦法支撐他蹲跪太久，但他想滿足他，就算只是這麼微不足道的慾望。他想滿足他但那男人卻盤腿坐起，小心翼翼扶著德加正面坐進他雙腿環出的空間裡。  
那距離太近，太過近了。他們可能從來沒有像這樣接近過，距離上必定有過但從來不曾以這種方式，不該以這種方式。  
我想看你，路易。巴比龍低聲說，伸手扶著德加的腰像是等待像是期待。他從來沒有要求過這個，德加回想，就像他們從來不曾說過這些到底代表什麼或根本不能代表什麼。  
他們在失去自由而得的自由裡撫摸對方的性器連結彼此的慾望，在射精的同時渴求生存渴望死去。  
德加沒能明確說出好或是不好，他只是默默抬起再不可能復原的那條腿而巴比龍用手臂和腿輕柔撐起他，他從不曾像這樣，張開雙腿坐在另一個男人腿上，早在之前就完全勃起的陰莖在他的視線裡顫抖著滲出溼意，巴比龍一手握住了他，德加突然想不起巴比龍有沒有為他手淫過，或是他們是否曾經做過更多（或許沒有因為他什麼也想不起來），他低頭看著那個人的手，和在他掌心抽動著忽隱忽現的、自己突生陌異的陰莖；看著他因為替自己手淫又一次硬了起來，德加伸手撫摸了他，撫摸自己，然後他的手指落在巴比龍乾燥皸裂的嘴角。  
巴比、巴比。他在射精時哭了，但他想不起原因，可能是因為巴比龍凝視他的眼神，就算是在這樣的島上也能在凝視遠方時閃動光采的眼神。  
凝視自由的眼神。

第二天，巴比龍告訴他他看見了潮水的流向。

 

嚴格來說。他們不是第一次做這個。

巴比龍輕輕按住德加的手。他們在委內瑞拉，距離那個島很遠、距離那段時光很遠，距離自由有多近則遙不可知。

有很長一段時間的記憶是空白是模糊，巴比龍不是真的很能記起他怎麼獲救、怎麼從醫院逃開、怎麼溜回巴黎；德加不記得他又一次在惡魔島上看見巴比龍是經過了多久之後。

但巴比龍清楚知道他為什麼選擇再次回到那個島上正如德加知道自己當年為什麼選擇留下。

已經沒有人關心了，路易。巴比龍對驚慌失措的德加說。只要想走我們就能走，我有條船。自己的船。

德加沒有辦法重回社會，巴比龍沒想過要他重回社會。所以他們在一個偏遠鄉間住了下來，用他過去幾年積蓄下來的財富和德加對數字驚人的敏銳慢慢讓生存轉化成了生活。

那其實是你的錢，路易。  
我哪裡還有錢？  
你的前妻對保險箱不是特別關心。  
你忘了你是通緝犯嗎?!  
每一天我都記得，路易。我記得。我沒碰過不是我們的錢。

然後他們留在這裡，鄉下地方的一個小農莊，一切都很簡單，生命可以很簡單。  
他們一週有幾天一起工作或分別工作，正正當當地把稅繳給還沒拋棄他們的異國政府，巴比龍養了兩匹馬，德加則有大把的時間可以畫畫。

所以現在巴比龍輕輕握住德加的手，那男人睡在他身後和牆之間的空隙裡，手臂鬆垮垮搭在巴比龍腰上，他的手指平靜滑進他指隙圈住那些在睡夢中顫抖的手指，或許隔了好一會兒那人沙啞的聲音才遲疑地凝結成足以震動空氣的字句。  
你還想要我幫你嗎？巴比。

在那個島上他們共享食物飲水香菸和性，所有一切都是生存的基本需索，渴求本身成為擁有而他們擁有彼此（亦是僅有），卻忘記了每一次向對方伸出手依然是因為渴求。

巴比龍翻過身，隔著那人即使睡著也不摘下的眼鏡鏡片直直看進他眼底，「不，」他說，「你不需要做那個。」

德加往縮了縮但這一次巴比龍伸手環住他的肩膀，手指梳過他睡亂的頭髮而後近乎虔誠地停留在頸間，「但我想要你，路易。」  
在那個流放營裡、在彷彿永無止盡的沉默裡，那些水桶裡的椰子是他唯一能夠確認世界依然存在的連結，而連結的那一端是路易．德加。他早已想不起是從什麼時候開始將德加和自己渴求的一切揉混成難解的聚合，卻能清楚感覺到那些渴求是怎麼在德加和自己身上漫溢成陰鬱的疼痛。  
所以他輕輕握住德加的手，在他又一次可能毫無自覺地以指尖撫過巴比龍肩後浮凸的骨節，滿是愛憐的停留又縮回手之後，他輕輕握住了德加的手。  
「我想知道你要不要我。」

他們不是第一次做這個。  
他們第一次做這個。  
他的嘴唇而不是手指落在他的嘴角，他的小腿貼著他後腰而他伸手握住他再不可能復原的腳踝。  
嚴格來說，他們第一次這麼做。

但不管怎麼說，這都不是最後一次。


End file.
